World After Death/Issue 14
Robert ignored Devin's question and continued gazing at the head as it gnawed it's teeth at him in vain. His eyes swelled up with more tears. Devin raised his gun to Robert's head. "What the fuck are you doing?" Robert's body filled with anger he clenched his fists he pointed at the severed head. "Just look you son of a bitch, fucking look." Devin reluctantly looked where Robert was pointing his eyes widened as he looked upon the head. "Oh god, no..." Without warning Robert slammed Devin against one of the large blue dumpsters knocking the gun from his hand he grabbed Devin's shirt collar and began to shake him. "You did it didn't you?! It was you I fucking know it!" "Calm the fuck down, Robert I wouldn't do something like this let me go now!" Vince, Alex and Luis all ran around the corner still in their sleep wear guns drawn. "Whoa, Rob what are you doing?" Vince asked. "You guys come look at what this mother fucker did," Robert growled, his eyes pierced red with anger. The three men looked upon the severed head it's jaws chomping to no avail. Alex barfed unable to hold it. "Oh, Jesus..." he said under his breath. Vince and Luis simply looked on in shock unable to speak. "Can you two restrain your friend i assure you I did not do that I've been doing everything in my power to find that girl what would I gain from killing her?" "Man's got a point let him go, Rob," Luis grabbed Robert's arm but Robert shoved his hand away. "Robert god dammit just let him go we got no evidence on him let's just talk this though," said Alex. "I'm tired of talking," Robert responded. "Listen to your friends, asshole. I'm more pissed about this than you are I kept that girl safe for two months and when I find who did this to her I will bring them to justice but it wasn't me. Now take your hands off me." Robert released his grasp on Devin's shirt. Devin shot Robert an angry look then knelt down to inspect the head he sighed sadly. "Yup this is her..." "Who?" Luis asked. "Yesterday Caitlin asked you if you've seen a girl named Sasha well this is her." "Damn," Vince said sadly. Devin pulled out his combat knife and stabbed it into the young girl's head finally silencing her hungry moans he yanked the knife out and tucked it back in his sheath he inspected the head. "Looks like a rough cut her neck was mangled the killer probably used one of the meat cleavers from the cafeteria." "So this was probably one of your people," said Robert. "So let me get this straight. You've been looking for this girl for a week and we find her here tell me Devin how did you guys not find her here ?" Robert asked. "For fucks sake Robert. This was clearly done recently her skin hasn't even grayed yet nor have her eyes whited out. This was probably done last night." "So it was one of your people then?" "I don't know what makes you say that, too scared to suspect one of your own?" "Because we just got here all of us stayed in that gym and we don't even know where the fucking cafeteria is." "Alright point taken I'll talk to all of my people but you keep an eye on yours too there has to be a mutual trust here." "We'll do that man we're all cool here though," said Alex. Just then Caitlin, Corey and Nathan all came around the corner. "What's going on here?" Caitlin asked. Luis blocked her view. "You may not want to see this." "See what?" She shoved past Luis but stopped as her eyes laid upon the severed head it was instantly recognizable to her the head of her former girlfriend she fainted Corey quickly caught her and held her awkwardly. Nathan held back the urge to vomit, "Fuck, fuck," Corey said under his breath. "Alright, Corey, Nathan get Caitlin inside on a bed and get her some water. I'll take of Sasha just go." "Uh yeah yes sir," Corey hoisted Caitlin in his arms and went inside Nathan followed close. "The rest of you go inside and stay there please I'm gonna talk to all my people I will not let whoever's responsible get away with this. That's a god damn promise." "Is it?" Robert asked. "Yes it is now please just stay out of my way it's all I'm asking." "Whatever just know if you don't figure out who did it I will," said Robert. ---- Devin sighed as the men walked back inside the gym. Robert mumbled something under his breath. "What's going on out there?" Shelby asked she was clutched to Trevor who held her tight. "One of those sick fucks is a murderer that's what's going on," Robert said bitterly "What?" Shelby said. "Robert found a girl back there she had her head cut off she was one of the people here the girlfriend of that blue haired girl, Caitlin." Luis said. Shelby put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god. Is she okay?" "She fainted and they took her in the main building I'm sure she's fine." "Are we sure someone killed her?" Steven asked. "Well, Steven I don't think biters can decapitate people so..." Luis responded. "Fair enough." "You said one of those people is a killer?" Aaron asked. "Yes that's exactly what we said," Luis responded. "Is my sister safe in here?" "None of us are safe until we find the asshole who did this," Robert said. "I don't know it obviously wasn't one of us. Why don't we just let Devin handle it?" Shelby asked. "Hell no i don't trust that guy he could easily be the killer and is covering his tracks as we speak." "Honestly I agree with Robert here, we don't know anything about Devin." Luis said. "See? Luis gets it. The rest of you people better smarten up real fucking quick those assholes could be plotting against us right now." Michael raised his hands. "Okay I think we all need to calm down and think this through. Say these people aren't 'plotting against us' and we do something stupid and we get thrown out on our asses then what?" Everyone remained silent taking Mike's words to heart "Well we do have them out numbered..." Robert said softly almost under his breath. "Whoa, Robert are you seriously suggesting what I think you are?" Vince asked. "Maybe I am. So what?" "That's the god damn problem you don't think these things though son we're not doing this." "Shut up, Mike this ain't your call, last time I checked you weren't on the committee," said Robert. "I don't give a flying fuck if I'm not on the committee I will not allow you to get someone killed because you jumped at some half cocked plan!" Vince was surprised he'd never seen the usually calm Michael Hood so angry. "Fuck you, Mike you always got some shit to say. How about you actually do something about it?" "You're fucking crazy, Robert." Mike replied sternly. "I am not I care about these people every one of you even you, Mike I want to find the person who killed that girl to keep us safe." "Um excuse me," they turned to see the young black man, Corey at the door he had a timid look on his face. "What the hell do you want?" Luis asked. "Sorry to interrupt just wanted to let you know Devin said you can walk freely around the school. Just don't cause any trouble." "Sounds good thanks," said Luis. "No problem," Corey left the gym. "Alright people listen up if you're walking around the school make sure you have someone with you never go any where alone. This whole thing just makes me more suspicious of Devin." Robert said. "Why?" Trevor asked. "It's pretty obvious, Trevor he could be trying to spread us out pick us off one by one." "Oh yeah that actually makes sense." "Yes it does. Just remember stay with someone at all times. Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded and left the gym. ---- Vince, Rachel and Luis walked though the dimly lit halls of the school, it was well kept even after the end of the world it still looked like it did before. "This may sound weird, dad but this place is kinda cool." Rachel said with a giggle. "It's pretty nice a lot nicer than the school me and Luis went to," Vince responded. "Oh c'mon Vince we had some good times at that old hell hole," Luis said. "Yeah we did but the school was awful teachers couldn't teach to save their life. I'm still not sure how I made it though chemistry." "That's why you should have just been like me and Miguel, Vince." "What, Give up and turn to a life of crime?" "No just give up on school man it was all a bunch of crap anyway. You never wanted to have fun, man, every time there was a party 'I can't I have home work.' shit man you were a regular book worm." Rachel laughed. "What's so funny?" Vince asked unable to hold in his smile. "You were a nerd, dad?" "That he was, Rachel you're dad was a nerd," said Luis. "Alright fine I was a nerd. I was just trying to make my parents happy you know how they were Luis." "Yeah, yeah they were good folks I wish mines were more like yours to be honest but y'know." "And I wasn't always in the books I went to a few parties don't act like I didn't." "Yeah you did. But you always looked like the odd man out there. Every time a girl would talk to you, you just froze. It was a funny sight." "Did you meet mom at ome of those parties, dad?" "No, mom was a 'nerd' like me I met her in the... library. Went to Senior prom with her too one of the best nights of my life." "That's nice, I bet you guys looked cute," said Rachel. "Oh they did, they were a nice couple I was proud of your dad that day," said Luis. "Thanks, Luis it's always nice to have your approval," Vince said jokingly. "Any time, friend." Rachel tugged at Vince's coat. "Um dad I have to go," she pointed to the bathrooms across the hall. "Oh go ahead, honey we'll be right out here call if you need anything." "I will," she walked across the hall into the bathroom, Luis leaned against the wall. "Man you and Maria sure were good together, I know I don't seem like it but I really do miss her, man. She was a good lady." "Yeah, look can we talk about something else? I try not to think about her much it hurts y'know?" "Oh right, yeah sorry. This place really does bring back some good memories all the crazy shit me and Miguel did always getting in trouble man it was a blast." Luis paused on the mention of his friend Miguel. "And then I had to get him wrapped up in that stupid gang shit..." Tears started to fill his eyes it was the first time in a long time Vince had seen his old friend cry. "Hey, Luis that's not on you man I know it sounds harsh but Miguel got himself killed." "No, Vince I got him killed I got him involved in that shit he wanted to be more like you keep his grades up, get a life, have a family but I denied him that. I might as well have put the bullet in him myself." He started crying again. Vince hugged him not sure what else he could do. "It's okay man you can't stay stuck in the past you just gotta look forward it's all you can do." "I'll try thanks, Vince," Luis wiped his eyes and Rachel came out of the bathroom. "I'm done. Is everything okay?" "Yeah we're fine let's check out more of the school, huh?" ---- Devin stood in the principles office which had been turned into a head quarters for the Captain when the guard took over Corey, Nathan and Watson were all with him. Caitlin was still out on the couch but was starting to wake up. "So Corey when you went down there did anything about them seen off to you? What were they doing?" Devin asked. "They were fighting about something couldn't really make it out." "Who was fighting do you know who specifically?" "Uh that guy Robert I think and the old black guy in the Navy cap." "Robert i don't like that guy seems like a lose cannon," Watson said. "For once I agree with Watson we need to keep an eye on him." "Agreed, he seems like another Barrett," said Nathan. "Let's not talk about him, Nathan." "Right, sorry." "You think one of them killed Sasha?" Caitlin asked weakly. "I don't know it's possible for all we know they could have had Sasha with them the whole time. Who knows? Anyway you're all dismissed just keep an eye on those people and if you see anything suspicious tell me." The group left the office all except Devin. ---- Outside the school on the basketball court Michael was alone throwing a ball with a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey there, Mike," Trevor called Shelby was walking next to him. Mike threw the ball and missed the ball bouncing off the rim. "Damn." He extinguished his cigarette. "Hey Trevor, Shelby. What's up?" "Not much just going for a walk this place is pretty much Army sure did keep it clean." "Yep, I guess they did." "What are you doing out here by yourself?" "Eh, I don't think the killer will be attacking me in broad daylight." "Fair enough I didn't know you were a ball player." "Nah not really I played it from time to time on the Navy base it sure beat sitting around which is what we were usually doing." "Not a lot of action, huh?" Shelby asked. "Nope never even fired a gun except at target practice. Navy turned out to be a big waste of time in the end." "Yeah. Anyway I have to say, Mike you sure did give Robert hell he kinda deserved it though. I worry about him sometimes," said Trevor. "It was nothing. And yeah so do I losing a son takes a lot out of you I know how he feels, my son didn't die but he left and never talked to me again basically felt about as shitty. But Robert... he's getting reckless." ---- Caitlin walked down the dark steps that lead to the lower levels of the school still light headed and depressed she just wanted to lay down and die but she couldn't yet not until she got Sasha's killer she stopped at the second door an old science classroom she walked slowly inside looking around no one else was there but her. She walked to the front desk and there sat a meat cleaver traces of blood still on the blade. Next to it was Sasha's bra. Caitlin held her hand over her mouth. "Caitlin..." A low weak voice said. She turned to see Nathan a small grin on his face. "Why are you here?" Caitlin could speak the fear blocking her voice. "You... you killed her." Nathan walked towards her his grin faded away. "I'm sorry, Caitlin with all these new people here I couldn't take the risk one of them would find her and Devin would kill me when he found out what I was doing her." "I oh god you..." Nathan stroked Caitlin's blue hair. "It's okay I'm sick I know that, just know she was dead before I cut off her head she didn't feel that. She went quickly just like you will." Nathan savagely wrapped both his hands around her neck he was surprisingly strong he slammed her to the counter applying all his force to her neck. She tried to reach for the meat cleaver to no avail, her face began to turn purple. "Shh just don't fight it..." Nathan said softly. Suddenly the pressure released Caitlin could breath again at first she thought she was dead but then she noticed Nathan was on the floor standing over him was a man in the light green jacket the man named Robert. "You fucking creep you killed that girl didn't you?!" Robert demanded. He looked to Caitlin. "It was him wasn't." Caitlin spit at Nathan. "Yes." P-please don't kill me please..." Nathan said in a frightened tone. "Oh no I won't kill you." Robert knelt down to Nathan making direct eye contact with him. "I'm going to do a lot worse than that." Robert responded with a dark smile. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Michael Hood *Alex *Aaron *Steven *Jorge *Devin Brooks *Corey *Watson *Caitlin *Nathan *Sasha (Zombified) Deaths *Sasha (Zombified) Previous Issue: Issue 13 Next Issue: Issue 15 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost